How to Rock
USA |no_episodes = 26 |Production = On The Emmus Productions Alloy Entertainment Nickelodeon Productions |runtime = 30 minutes (w/ commercials) |Broadcast = Nickelodeon |network = Nickelodeon |first_aired = February 4, 2012 |last_aired = December 8, 2012 }} How to Rock (originally titled How To Rock Braces and Glasses) is a sitcom currently airing on Nickelodeon. The series is based from the book How to Rock Braces and Glasses by Meg Haston. The series was officially green-lit on May 23, 2011 (initially a 20-episode order, later increased to 26) and began production in August 2011. The first promo aired during a rerun of Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh on December 10, 2011. It premiered on February 4, 2012. The show is about a popular girl who gets kicked out of her clique after she gets braces and glasses. Shortly after, she met some people who grew to like her even though she was never nice to them and she joins their band, Gravity 5. The show ended on December 8, 2012 after its first season. Premise The show centers on Kacey Simon (Cymphonique Miller), a popular girl whose status goes down after she must briefly wear braces and glasses. Ignored by the mean girls, Kacey finds a new way to express herself, through music by becoming the lead singer of the pop-rock band Gravity 5 with Stevie (Lulu Antariksa), Zander (Max Schneider), Kevin (Christopher O'Neal and Nelson (Noah Crawford). The band's success begins a rivalry with The Perfs featuring her former best friends Molly (Samantha Boscarino) and Grace (Halston Sage). Characters Kacey Simon Kacey Simon (Cymphonique Miller) was once one of the most popular girls in school and part of the snooty clique, The Perfs. After she gets braces and glasses and gets kicked out of The Perfs she finds a new band looking for a singer and finds that The Perfs never were her friends but these guys are. Molly Garfunkle Molly Garfunkle (Samantha Boscarino) is the new leader of The Perfs and Kacey's sworn enemy. Her and her friend Grace will stop at nothing to take down Kacey Simon and Gravity-5. Zander Robbins Zander Robbins (Max Schneider) is the new kid at school, founder, and guitarist of Gravity-5. He is optimistic, but can be vain at times. Stevie Baskara Stevie Baskara (Lulu Antarkisa) is Gravity-5's intelligent, beautiful, no-nonsense bass player. At first Stevie and Kacey don't get along but soon become best friends. Grace King Grace King (Halston Sage) is the second-in-command to Molly in The Perfs. She may not be the smartest girl you'll ever meet but she may be one of the sweetest. Even though she's in the mean girl clique, she doesn't have an evil bone in her body! Both her and Molly both made it their goals to destroy Kacey Simon and Gravity-5. Nelson Baxter Nelson Baxter (Noah Crawford) is the geeky, sci-fi loving keyboard player for Gravity-5. Nelson and Kevin seem to be best friends but sometimes butt heads with Stevie. Kevin Reed Kevin Reed (Christopher O'Neal) is the lazy, and impulsive drummer for Gravity-5. He is obsessed with food, awkward with girls, and pretty athletic too if he tried. Kevin and Nelson seem to be best friends. Episodes Series end On August 26, 2012, showrunner/Executive Producer David Israel confirmed that Nickelodeon decided not to renew the show. The final nine episodes out of the 26 made would begin airing on September 26, 2012, with the final episode of "How To Rock Christmas" premiering on December 8.[http://davidmisrael.tumblr.com/post/30276082722/how-to-rock-the-future David Israel confirms series finale for How to Rock] References de:How to Rock Category:How to Rock Category:Shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:Live-action shows